


David Isn't Dead

by dancefantasy



Category: Remember Me (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, I didn't know how to continue this so here you go, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancefantasy/pseuds/dancefantasy
Summary: Olga confronts Nilin after learning the truth about her remixed memories.
Kudos: 1





	David Isn't Dead

That was the biggest problem with messing with people's memories. It never changed reality, and sometimes there was still a chance for the truth to be re-realized. That had rarely been an issue for Nilin when she had worked as a memory hunter, as any memory remixing she did usually only affected what would happen soon after. Once that goal was achieved, nothing else about that victim mattered.

But there was something different with having remixed Olga Sedova's memories, because they had become allies through it. Nilin had convinced Olga's mind that her husband had died, so she no longer needed Nilin's bounty to pay for his medical bills. However, David hadn't died. Without Olga's payments, he had been kept locked up for experiments by Dr. Quaid to become a Leaper. And that meant he had been freed and cured thanks to what Nilin had done in taking down Memorize.

It also meant that Olga's memories had been restored to normal. And things no longer matched up. So while the rest of Neo-Paris was celebrating the end of Sensen technology, Olga was busy confronting Nilin for the rather horrid thing she had done to her.

"You remixed me!"

"I had no choice! You would have killed me!" Nilin shouted defensively as Olga grabbed the front of her shirt and shook her angrily. "Everyone's memory is fixed now; can't you forgive me for that?"

"No! You made me think David was dead! You had me mourning when I could have been protecting him this entire time!" Olga growled.

Nilin held up her hands defensively, refusing to fight back and make the situation worse despite her instincts telling her otherwise. "But he might not have even lived if I let you stop me from doing all this!"

"You don't get it at all! He must have laid there waiting for me to come back, and I never did! You made us _both_ lose all hope for each other," Olga shouted, tears threatening to spill as her heart ached for David. "You think you're such a hero, but heroes don't mess around with other people's lives without a care. Do you even know what it's like to love someone, Nilin? Oh wait, you're a Cartier-Wells. You probably only really love yourself," she bitterly spat. The heads of Memorize had never seemed to truly care for the citizens of the city. It wouldn't have surprised her if their daughter had inherited that nonchalance.

However, Nilin knew that Olga's words weren't true. She had loved her parents, even if they had disagreed and taken different paths from her. She loved her friends, Tommy and Bad. She wasn't selfish; she had risked her life to make the world a better place. And she had experienced loss along the way too.

But, yes, she didn't know what it was like to lose someone the way Olga had. Her life partner, the love of her life. It had surely torn Olga to pieces, and it was only made worse to find out that pain was based on a lie. And so, Nilin had no idea how to confront this issue. Yes, she was at fault. But things were better because of that lie.

"We can find your husband," Nilin cautiously suggested. "Everything can be fixed. It won't matter anymore."

"No. It won't fix the fact that I was gone when he needed me most." Before she did anything she might regret, Olga threw her back against the wall and quickly turned to leave Memorize HQ where she had found Nilin. Oh, Nilin, the savior of Neo-Paris. And Olga had been happy to assist her in that journey. But for now, she was just a traitor in Olga's eyes, someone who had used her. 

The bounty hunter wasn't an idiot; she knew that the idea behind Nilin's excuses was valid. Still, it was hard to care about the whole world when the man who was _her_ world had been left behind.

She would find him again; finding people was her specialty. And she would forgive Nilin eventually; they seemed like they could be good friends. But until Olga was reunited with David and could make up for all of the extra suffering she had never intended to let happen to him, she couldn't bear to look at Nilin's face.

Nilin let her go, not wanting to make things worse and chase Olga away permanently. Ever since Edge had rescued her and helped her to take down Memorize, she had been learning that saving the world could be quite lonely. She supposed she had made Olga feel even worse. In that way, both women would have a hard time properly coming to terms with what had transpired inside of Olga's memories.


End file.
